


Faith, Hope, Serenity: Pure Witches

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Making Out, Sex Toys, Sisters, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Found an old memory stick from back when I was in high school: thought I'd put this up & see what people thinkThis is about how three royal sisters from another world end up on Earth in a whole different world.  Their world was completely annihilated so to keep them safe their parents, using their last bit of energy sent them elsewhere.  In this new world they meet Ryou, Keiichiro, the Mew-Mews and others.  There are also new Mew-Mews and enemies.  As time goes on new friendships and romances are created.PLEASE NOTE I DONOT OWN TOKYO MEW-MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I JUST CLAIM MY STORY I CAME UP WITH AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!Please read, review and comment.
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichirou/Faith (OC), Ayame (OC)/Kayko (OC), Fong Pudding/Tart, Haru (OC)/Momo (OC), Meguro Tasuku/Shirayuki Berry, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Shirogane Ryou/Serenity (OC), Yuki (OC)/Hope (OC)





	Faith, Hope, Serenity: Pure Witches

** Characters: **

** Girls: **

  1. Serenity-16
  2. Faith-24
  3. Hope-20
  4. Ichigo-16-Irimote Wildcat
  5. Mint-15-Blue Lorikeet
  6. Lettuce-17-Finless Porpoise
  7. Pudding-13-Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey
  8. Zakuro-18-Grey Wolf
  9. Berry-15- Amami Black Rabbit
  10. Momo-13-Giant Panda Bear
  11. Ayame-18-Black Pine Snake
  12. Kayko-17-Forest Owlet



** Guys: **

  1. Ryou-19
  2. Keiichiro-25
  3. Kish-19-Actual age unknown
  4. Pie-20-Actual age unknown
  5. Tart-14-Actual age unknown
  6. Tasuku-15
  7. Yuki-25-Actual age unknown
  8. Haru-15



** Pairings: **

  1. Ryou x Serenity
  2. Keiichiro x Faith
  3. Kish x Ichigo
  4. Yuki x Hope
  5. Zakuro x Mint
  6. Pie x Lettuce
  7. Tart x Pudding
  8. Tasuku x Berry
  9. Haru x Momo
  10. Ayame x Kayko

* * *




** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

Well—this is just great; the enemy has captured me. Yep... This is totally how I wanted to spend my day.

“Well, here you go alchemist; stay here until I get back.” Gorgar, our enemy, informed, locking me in a cage in some room.

Well, at least I’m still on Earth—that much I know. So hopefully, the girls will be able to find me—and quick. This place stinks.

Let me think—maybe I can escape on my own. I mean, I’m pretty resourceful when I need to be. 

Let’s think. 

First off: Gorgar isn’t all that smart; although, he did manage to capture me—and he does have his allies. 

I can’t reach the windows—and the door is bolted shut. 

I’ve exhausted my ability to turn into Alto.

Crap… I got nothing.

He keeps calling me an “alchemist.”

I don’t get it because I’m not even a scientist. 

Sure, I work on stuff science-related. And with my dad’s research, I created the Mew-Mews. 

But I’m not a scientist myself.

Speaking of the Mew-Mews: there are a few new ones: 

  * Momo, the giant panda
  * Ayami, the black pine snake
  * Kayko, the forest owlet



Then there’s Berry… She originally had two sets of animal DNA, but recently the Andes mountain cat left her. That left her with just the DNA of the Amami black rabbit. 

I will say it was a shock, but we got over it; it’s probably better this way anyway. Before the one set of DNA left her, the two sets of DNA combined were making her body go wonky.

We found Momo first.

Momo is thirteen with long black hair and purple eyes; however, her hair turns grey in her Mew-Mew form, and her eyes turn violet. 

The outfit she wears is a pair of black and white pants with a matching shirt, plain white flat shoes, and a black choker with her pendant. The garters around her leg and arms are black like her choker, but her pants cover the one on her leg. Her mew mark is on her neck.

We found Ayame and Kayko together; they are a couple. 

Ayame is eighteen with long, light brown hair down to her knees and brown eyes; however, in her Mew-Mew form, her hair turns pastel pink, and her eyes turn red. 

She wears a traditional brown Chinese dress with brown garters on her leg and arms and a brown choker with her pendant. She also wears traditional Chinese shoes. Her mew mark is on her ankle.

Kayko is seventeen with shoulder-length teal hair and blue eyes; however, her hair and eyes change to a dark blue in her Mew-Mew form. 

The outfit that she wears is a navy-blue tub top and mini skirt with thigh-high navy-blue boots. Like all the other girls, she wears her dark blue garters on her leg and arms and has a navy-blue choker with her pendant. Her mew mark is on her lower back.

Suddenly, I heard Gorgar coming back—and I heard Keiichiro yelling. 

Not only that, but I heard all the girls; they had all been captured as well.

“Here. Now I have captured the great alchemist, his partner, and their creations. Master will be so happy with Gorgar; maybe he will give me big reward!” Gorgar happily cheered along with his minions.

“Gorgar!” A male voice shouted from the door; he had short, crimson-red, bowl-styled hair and green eyes.

“Mato, what is it?” Gorgar asked, looking towards the door.

“I see you’ve captured the alchemist and his companions. That’s good—Master will be so pleased. Now, onto the next part. We must get the girls here. They should be here soon; their home was destroyed. Let’s go.” This Mato explained before calling Gorgar away. 

This Mato must be one level ahead of Gorgar.

“Yes, of course. Now, behave—and no escaping.” Gorgar instructed, walking away.

“GORGAR, NOW!” Mato furiously yelled.

“Coming!” Gorgar called, running after Mato.

“Great… What the hell, girls? How on Earth did you manage to get captured—along with Keiichiro. You were supposed to make sure that that didn’t happen.” I yelled, pissed off.

“Well, sorry! We had some issues when Masaya betrayed us!” Ichigo whined. 

“What? He turn into Deep Blue again?” I asked, clearly annoyed.

“No… He cheated on me with the enemy—and then kept us from getting to Keiichiro.” Ichigo replied, annoyed.

“Never mind all that—we have bigger problems! Like, what do you think he meant about bringing the girls here?” Zakuro asked, looking at everyone from her cage. 

We were all in separate cages.

“I don’t know…” Keiichiro and I sighed, frustrated, thinking about it as all the girls sighed.

“Could they be new enemies?” Lettuce asked, worried.

“I’m not sure, but it doesn’t seem like it.” Keiichiro spoke, getting everyone’s attention. 

“What I mean, is by how they said it. It sounds like the girls are going to be prisoners or something.” Keiichiro explained.

“Yeah, I agree.” Ayame simply agreed, watching the ceiling.

“What are you looking at?” Kayko, Pudding, and Momo asked, looking at Ayame.

“I’m not sure. But it sounds like we’re getting company.” Ayame stated as Mato brought in a guy with short silver hair and amber eyes. 

The guy with silver hair was struggling with all his might as he was thrown into a cage.

“You leave them alone! They didn’t do anything to you!” The young man, who looked to be around Keiichiro’s age, yelled.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe what their family did to us. One of those girls will be our master’s bride. Who knows what will happen to the others? I don’t know—and I don’t care. But those girls will be ours! Any minute now.” Mato exclaimed, waiting.

A few minutes later, Gorgar walked in with two screaming girls who looked like they were sisters. 

One had shoulder-length orange hair with red streaks, down, with sapphire-colored eyes. 

The other girl had long orange hair with blonde streaks, tied up into a high ponytail, with sapphire-colored eyes.

“I brought girls like Mato told me to.” Gorgar informed, setting the girls down.

“Great. Well, I see two—where’s the other one? There should be three. The youngest one is missing. Gorgar…” Mato stated in disbelief and annoyance.

“Leave her alone! Take us instead! You don’t need her!” One of the girls yelled, frustrated, struggling against Gorgar.

“No, I don’t think so; she has the crystal Master wants. Oh, what? You didn’t think we knew? Well, babies—we knew. Put them in the cells. And find the other girl!” Mato explained to the two shocked girls before yelling at Gorgar to put the girls in cells.

“Yes, of course, Mato.” Gorgar obediently responded, doing what Mato told him to do. 

They were about to leave when we heard soft humming.

“That’s her; let’s go!” Mato shouted to Gorgar.

They were about to leave when suddenly, they stopped in place as if in a trance.

“Well—she’s here…” One of the girls huffed, slightly annoyed.

“Yeah, and?” The other girl asked, also annoyed.

“And? And what?” The first girl shot back.

“At least we know she’s alive.” The second girl replied.

“Oh, boy—here we go—again. Will you two knock it off already?! She’s here; there’s nothing we can do about it now, now can we? If you want to get out of these cells, hush up. Otherwise those two will break out of their trance.” The guy sternly stated, very annoyed.

“Right…” Both girls agreed.

“You had better pick a good one!” The first girl yelled.

“Quit your yelling!” The second girl quietly exclaimed.

“Yep… It had definitely better be a good one. How much energy do you think she has left? If you keep yelling or talking so damn loudly it’ll take longer to get them where we need them to be. Right now, Serenity’s the only one not locked up. Right now—she’s our only hope.” The guy shot at the girls; he was borderline pissed off.

“Well—if this enchantment doesn’t do it, we’ll be here forever.” The first girl noted as soft music started playing.

“Yep…” The second girl and the guy agreed, sighing at the same time.

After the girl, Serenity, finished doing whatever it was that she was doing, Gorgar and Mato collapsed to the floor.

“Serenity, are you out there?!” The girls called, trying to look out the door.

“It’s quiet.” The guy noted, watching the door.

“You see? This is why…” The older girl started, only to stop when a younger girl with long orange hair with brown streaks, tied up into long pigtails and sapphire-colored eyes walked in. 

After a few seconds, she sank to her knees—exhausted.

“Serenity, are you ok?” The three asked, panicked.

Putting the pieces together, the three girls are sisters. The guy I’m unsure about. I don’t think he’s their brother or anything like that; he doesn’t look like any of them.

“I’m ok—just tired.” She softly replied.

“Hey, Serenity?” Both girls asked, looking directly at Serenity.

“Yes?” Serenity nervously asked.

“How did you get here?” The middle girl asked, slightly annoyed.

“What kind of question is that? She got here the same way we did. And the same time I might add.” The oldest girl snapped.

“Well, fine… What are _you_ doing _here_ —in this dungeon of a place? And how did _you_ get _here_? As in: did you walk, skip, run, or jump?” The middle girl asked again—this time really annoyed.

“Hope, knock it off!” The oldest girl snapped, exasperated.

“Don’t tell me to know it off, Faith! You know how she gets!” The middle girl, Hope, shot at the middle girl, Faith.

“Will you two just knock it off and let her speak?! And for crying out loud—be quiet! We don’t want those meatheads waking up! Now, Serenity—if you’d please; get the keys. I think they’re in the orcs pocket.” The silver-haired guy quietly exclaimed before calmly talking to Serenity.

“Ok…” Serenity spoke, slowly standing up.

“God… Serenity—just go get help! You are too shaky to try to help!” Hope yelled as Serenity slowly and shakily made her way to Gorgar.

“No… Serenity, don’t listen to her. Listen to me. Yes, you’re very shaky and weak right now. However, you’re almost to him; you will not make it far to get someone else to help. Get the keys and… Hey you… What’s your name?” Faith started instructing Serenity before asking me, looking directly at me.

“Ryou Shirogane.” I answered right away.

“Ok… Shirogane? Why does that name sound familiar? Doesn’t matter right now. Serenity—get Mr. Shirogane the keys. We’re going to trust him to let us out as well. Ok? Just get him the keys.” Faith seriously instructed, looking at Serenity.

“Ok.” Serenity softly replied.

“Quick question.” Hope spoke right away.

“What is it now?” Faith asked, looking at her sister.

“How are we supposed to get out of here? And not only us—but these people as well? None of us have the energy to use the teleportation spell. And even if you or I did; Serenity’s tapped out. We can see that from here.” Hope stated and noted as Serenity looked for the keys.

“Left pocket.” I told Serenity, watching her.

“Huh?” She softly asked, confused, looking up.

“The keys are in his left pocket.” I repeated.

“Oh. Ok.” She replied, looking in his pocket.

“Shirogane? Wasn’t that the name of that alchemist from another world, who showed up fourteen years ago?” The silver-haired man asked, getting my attention right away.

“I think so…” Faith started.

“But that man’s name wasn’t Ryou—and he wasn’t blonde. He was a decent alchemist though.” Hope spoke in a bored tone.

“No… But he said he had a son named Ryou. Jin. His name was Jin Shirogane. And he didn’t call himself an alchemist. If I remember correctly, he called himself a scientist who studied science, not alchemy.” The silver-haired man remembered, snapping his fingers.

“Yuki—why do you have to be such a know-it-all?” Hope asked, slightly annoyed.

“It’s not my fault you don’t remember this stuff.” Yuki stated as Serenity finally got a hold of the keys.

“What’s there to remember?” Hope asked as Serenity started flipping through keys—none of the locks were the same. However, she quickly found the key.

“Ha! You were just as interested in that science stuff as we were!” Faith shot back.

“After she ran, screaming from the first thing.” Yuki stated with a smirk.

“Shut it!” Hope exclaimed, embarrassed. 

‘Sisters? Is this really how sisters act?’ I asked myself as Serenity let me out.

“Ryou, please bring Serenity with you; she’ll be able to find the keys faster than you ever will. Or that works as well.” Faith instructed, but then noted as Serenity handed me a key; it was the key to Keiichiro’s cell—next to mine. 

Serenity then started unhooking keys one by one.

“Here, Keiichiro, take this key and unlock her sisters and Yuki.” I told Keiichiro, handing him a key. 

Faith and Hope’s arguing was starting to get on my nerves. Maybe letting them out would get them to quiet down a little.

“Keep dreaming…” Yuki spoke in a bored tone as Keiichiro unlocked the cage that he, Faith, and Hope were trapped.

“Hmm?” I asked, freeing Ichigo and Berry.

“I see the look on your face. Don’t kid yourself; they only get worse when they’re not locked up. What’s worse—they don’t shut up—especially Hope. Serenity is the only quiet one.” Yuki explained, looking at me as Serenity handed me three more keys.

“Shut up, Yuki!” Hope exclaimed, annoyed while Faith went to Serenity.

“Here, let the others out.” I told Keiichiro and Ichigo, handing them each a key.

I let Lettuce, Pudding, and Momo out while Keiichiro got Zakuro and Ayame, and Ichigo got Mint and Kayko.

“Serenity—you have a fever.” I heard Faith sigh, feeling Serenity’s forehead.

“I’m ok.” Serenity softly replied, trying to stand; she was back on her knees within seconds.

Her face was beet red—and I could see the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

“Don’t push yourself.” Faith sternly instructed, concerned.

“Ok… Now what?” Hope asked, looking around.

“Well, first we start moving; we need to figure out how to get out of here. And then, we need to figure out just where we are so that we can figure out how to get home. Yuki, can you please?” Faith explained and then asked Yuki.

“Well, that may hard to do—for several reasons…” Yuki told them as calmly as he could as he picked Serenity up.

“Why is that?” Hope asked, looking at Yuki.

“First: we’re not in our world; we’re in an entirely different world. If his name is Shirogane—and he’s the son of Jin, we must be in the world they’re from.” Yuki started to explain before Hope interrupted him.

“You have powers to ascend space and time! Take us home!” Hope yelled, pissed off.

“Transcend.” Yuki simply replied.

“What?” Hope asked, confused.

“I had powers to _transcend_ space and time, not ascend.” Yuki stated, making a face.

“Whatever. Just take us home!” Hope yelled.

“I can’t.” Yuki replied, making a face.

“Why?” Faith asked as we kept moving.

“Usually, you’re the one who listens. I _had_ the powers to transcend space and time; I no longer have those abilities. And even if I did still have those abilities, it’d be impossible to take all of you home at once. I can only take one person with me at a time—and then I have to wait a month’s time before being able to travel again. Case example: Jin Shirogane. Somehow, he got sucked out of his world and into ours. Laws of space time travel states he had to stay in our world for a month’s time or he insides could become liquid. I think he ended up staying six months our time—which here, in his time, was only two months. So, as you can tell, time works differently here and there. Anyway, I had to bring him back home. Remember, I was gone for a month—well, one month here. Back home, I was gone for three months. Because of the laws and such, I had to stay here—with the Shirogane family.” Yuki started explaining, confusing me; I don’t remember anyone looking like him, staying with us.

“If you stayed with them, why does he seem confused?” Hope asked, looking at me.

“He wouldn’t remember. Normally, when a person transcends time and space, a payment needs to be paid to keep the natural balance. Yes, I made a payment to be able to travel—but I can’t tell you. I can’t tell you because my payment is not to divulge in any information with you three. Anyway, Jin had to make a payment to come home—something he cherished most. However—what he cherished most was his family. If he would’ve made that payment, his family would’ve been forced to forget him. Before you ask; I took his payment. I had to stay here an extra month—Jin and Ami offered me a place to stay as thank you for taking the payment. The other half of the payment was any memories the Shirogane’s would’ve had of me, would be erased. I never figured I’d ever be back here, so I didn’t mind them forgetting me. I’ve seen people forget loved ones—it’s not a pretty sight. With how Jin talked about his wife, Ami, and sons, Ryou and Keiichiro—I didn’t want to have him suffer with his family thinking of his as a stranger. So, I took the payment.” Yuki calmly explained. 

“So—one of us would go home at a time. Start with me or Faith, then Serenity and then me or Faith.” Hope demanded.

“I really didn’t want to have to say it like this, but you’ve left me no choice…” Yuki sighed, frustrated.

“Is there even a home to go back to?” Faith asked, stopping to look at Yuki.

“No.” Yuki answered.

“What are you talking about?” Hope asked right away.

“Them?” Faith asked, looking back to where Gorgar and Mato were.

“Yes. And to answer your question, Hope. Those guys back there, their boss and several other of their men destroyed your home world and took it over. So, you have no world to go back to; we’ll have to stay here—as normal… I’m sorry, but certain vocabulary still confuses me. What do you call your people?” Yuki started explaining before looking at me.

“Humans. Earthlings. People.” I responded.

“Humans and Earthlings are different. But anyway—we’ll have to stay here and live as normal humans. Don’t give me that look—we’ll make do.” Yuki stated, looking at Hope, who started huffing.

“Mom and Dad? What about our payments?” Serenity weakly asked, confused.

“Hmm?” Yuki asked, looking down at the girl in his arms; she looked awful.

“What about Mom and Dad? Where are they? And you said people who traveled from world to world had to pay something to keep balance. So what are our payments? Nobody came to tell me I had to pay something.” Faith explained and stated, looking at Yuki.

“I don’t know where your parents are. The only thing I can tell you, is they’re not here—in this world. With your payments… The only thing I can think of, is that someone paid for you—after sending you here by request.” Yuki answered.

“You don’t think—Mom and Dad sent us here, do you?” Faith asked, looking at Yuki.

“I don’t know. But seeing our situation—that’s the only thing that makes any sense.” Yuki sighed.

“Why don’t you just ask the physic? She should be able to tell us.” Hope shot, frustrated.

“It doesn’t work like that, and you know it. And even if it did work that way, she’s sick.” Faith stated as calmly as she could, narrowing her eyes at Hope.

“Sorry…” Hope sarcastically apologized, rolling her eyes.

“Well—I guess if you want to find a brighter side to all of this—none of you have to be forced into an unwanted marriage.” Yuki stated, looking at two older girls.

“So, where are we going to be living? Where are we going to conjure up our palace?” Hope asked, looking at Yuki.

“I don’t know that yet. And no—we will not be conjuring up anything. We will find a house or something. You’re not who you were there. Biologically, yes, you three are still royal princesses. As far as I know, biology doesn’t change. However, you won’t be treated as princesses here; you’ll be normal girls. That means, Hope, you can’t go bossing people around anymore—and you have to do things for yourself.” Yuki explained, looking directly at Hope.

“Why are you looking at me? What about them?” Hope asked, offended.

“Mmmm…” Serenity moaned as Yuki shifted her a little.

“I know—I’m sorry. My one arm was going to sleep. As for Faith and Serenity—they don’t really boss people around. Faith does things for herself; she’s very independent—too independent as most would say. And Shorty here, at least tries to do things on her own.” Yuki calmly answered.

“I’m not that short…” Serenity mumbled.

“Well, I am independent as well, you know…” Hope stated, walking ahead of Yuki.

“Without your magic?” Yuki asked, causing both Faith and Hope to stop dead in their tracks.

“What are you saying?” Faith asked, looking at Yuki.

“Here, in this world—witches are not prevalent as they are from our world. You won’t be able to use your magic for every little thing—and you definitely won’t be able to use your magic out in public—at all. You have to live the mortal way, here in this world.” Yuki explained; Hope and Faith looked like they were going to have heart attacks.

“This is bullshit!” Hope furiously yelled.

“I can understand certain things—but not at all?” Faith asked, looking at Yuki.

“We’ll talk about how you can use your magic when we find somewhere to stay. Until we find a permeant place, we’ll stay at one of those hotels or whatever they’re called. And no, there will be no magic used there.” Yuki sternly replied, causing Faith to stare at him in disbelief and Hope to throw a tantrum.

“Ok… Look at it this way. You can cooperate and limit your magic use—or once we get out of here, I can strip you of all your magic. Take your pick.” Yuki warned, becoming annoyed.

“I think I need some air…” Faith mumbled, walking away.

“This just isn’t fair!” Hope screamed, having a meltdown.

“Well—at least one of you is taking this well…” Yuki sighed, watching Faith and Hope.

“I don’t care about magic.” Serenity softly mumbled.

“I know—you prefer your animals…” Yuki sighed before quickly looking back.

“Hold on… Serenity, I have to set you down for a minute or two. Crap. No, that doesn’t work—there’s too many people now…” Yuki spoke, trailing off.

“What’s going on?” Faith asked, looking at Yuki.

“They’re waking up.” Yuki answered, looking back.

“Why? They shouldn’t wake up for hours.” Hope stated, looking at Yuki.

“Because Serenity’s pretty much asleep.” Yuki answered, shifting Serenity again.

“And?” Hope asked, narrowing her eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?” Faith asked, looking at Hope.

“What?” Hope asked, confused.

“That trance she put them in used any energy she had left. Last ditch magic—using what little energy one has left only lasts as long as the user can stay awake. The moment she falls asleep, those two will wake up.” Yuki quickly explained.

“Oh… Well, I can take care of that.” Hope stated, conjuring up a ball of light.

“Hope do—” Yuki started, but it was too late; Hope sent a blast of water at them.

“Ahhh!” Serenity screeched, falling out of Yuki’s arms.

“Hope!” Faith yelled while Yuki stood there, looking like he was in shock.

“What? She’s awake now. We should be able to make it out just fine.” Hope stated, looking at Faith.

“Maybe so—but you froze Yuki!” Faith yelled.

“What are you talking about? He’s just fine, aren’t you? Yuki?” Hope asked, looking at Yuki.

“Hope—Yuki is from the Diamond Snow Plains Wastelands…” Faith growled.

“Yes, I know this.” Hope replied, looking at Faith.

“Then you should know that when someone of his race is holding a witch and are hit with a large quantity of water, they freeze! It does not matter how long he spends away from his home area; he can’t be hit with water while holding onto a witch! And water can only do so much to keep someone awake!” Faith yelled, frustrated.

“Sorry. How was I supposed to know that?!” Hope yelled.

“It’s one of the first things were told about him when we were old enough to understand…” Faith growled.

“Damn immortal…” Hope mumbled.

“Hope—we’re immortal unless killed as well. Anyone we get close to also become immortal.” Faith grumbled, looking down.

“Faith—now how are we going to get out of here?” Serenity softly asked, scared, looking up before looking back at Yuki.

Just then, Hope lit another ball—this one looked like fire.

“NO! If you do that, you’ll melt him. And we both know you don’t want that.” Faith snapped, looking at Hope.

“Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!” Hope yelled.

“We have to let him thaw naturally—or we have to help him slowly thaw out.” Faith sighed, looking at Yuki.

“Gahh!” Yuki suddenly yelled before cracking was heard, and ice shards fell all over the ground.

“What the hell?” Everyone asked, shocked.

“All those years of tutoring and teaching you… You girls are so lucky I actually like and have respect for you and your family. Jesus.” Yuki grumbled, shaking off excess ice.

“What happened? You said when that happened, you needed to thaw. I’ve seen this happen to you before; it took way longer than that.” Faith asked, looking at Yuki.

At this point, everything I thought I knew went out the damn window.

Witches/princesses and an iceman from a completely different world? 

My dad going to a different world and then coming back?

Prices needed to be paid?

And the girls were unusually quiet.

But I suppose—nobody’s been able to get a word in edgewise with these three. I would say four—but Serenity’s been pretty quiet due to being sick.

“Your parents gave me hot chocolate milk—a lot of it.” Yuki answered, wiping his arms and legs off.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hope asked, confused and annoyed.

“The hot chocolate milk—depending on how much they gave him—was able to keep his body temperature higher.” Yuki explained—that I could’ve answered. 

In everything that was going on—that’s the only thing that made sense to me.

“So, they must’ve known something was going to happen.” Faith stated, looking around.

“Just how old are you?” Hope asked, looking at Yuki.

“What?” Yuki and Faith asked, confused.

“I don’t know why it never dawned on me before. But you’ve been with our family for as long as I can remember, and you don’t look that old. Just how old are you?” Hope asked after explaining.

“I’m old enough.” Yuki vaguely answered.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hope asked, annoyed. 

“It means I’ve lived more lifetimes than you can dream of. But permanently, I am stunted at twenty-five—just as Faith is stuck at twenty-four, you at twenty and Serenity—well, she’s stuck at sixteen.” Yuki calmly explained.

“Why does she get to be sixteen?” Hope asked, complaining right away.

“Because she’s the youngest.” Yuki answered, looking at Hope in disbelief.

“What does all that mean? Why are we stunted like that—in that particular order and whatever? How do you know that?” Faith asked, demanding an answer, looking at Yuki, who looked back at her, shocked.

“You don’t know?” Yuki asked after a few minutes, shocked.

“Know what?” Faith and Hope asked at the same time.

He looked like he was going to say something when his head snapped back and then back to Serenity—who was passed out.

“Not now. We have to get out of here—NOW.” Yuki exclaimed, picking Serenity up.

“Set her down; I can just splash her with water again.” Hope instructed, looking at Yuki.

“It won’t do any good. Serenity’s already asleep; the spell’s been broken.” Yuki replied.

“Great…” Hope mumbled.

“How are we supposed to get out of here? We’ve been wandering for at least an hour now—with no luck.” Mint complained.

“It’s like a giant maze…” Ichigo noted, looking around.

“That’s because it is a maze—a maze with barriers. The only way out is to teleport out.” Yuki explained.

“Then let’s do that.” Ayame spoke up.

“How?” Kayko asked, looking around.

“You can teleport us, can’t you?” Ayame asked, looking at Yuki, Faith, and Hope.

“No…” Yuki sighed.

“Why not?” Kayko asked right away.

“Serenity’s passed out. In order for them to teleport _everyone_ out, they’d need all three of them. And even if Serenity was still awake, none of the girls have the energy. I can teleport up to two others at a time. The only problem with that is I don’t know how to get back to here (wherever here is) to get back to you to continuously come back to get the rest of you.” Yuki honestly explained.

“So, we’re screwed?” Mint asked in that tone.

“No. There is another option.” I stated, looking at everyone.

“What is it?” The girls asked, looking at me.

“They said they’d always come if you called.” I told everyone, looking at Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding; I was referring to Kish, Pie, and Tart.

“Oh no…” Ichigo started.

“Ichigo, if we want to get out of here alive, we have no choice. Call them.” I ordered, looking directly at her.

“Fine… Kish, I need you!” Ichigo mumbled before calling for Kish.

“Pie, we need help!” Lettuce called, looking around.

“Tart, I want to play!” Pudding happily yelled.

After a few seconds, Kish, Pie, and Tart showed up.

“You called?” The three asked with smiles.

“What the hell are those? Giant elves?” Hope asked as she, Faith, Yuki stared.

“You’ve gone and made friends with witches? The Charmed Ones none the less?” Pie curiously asked, looking at the four.

“Kind of.” The girls answered right away.

“To be fair; we didn’t know they were witches…” Mint mumbled.

“None of that matters right now; we’ll figure that all out later… We need to get out of here…right now. Can you three get us—all of us out of here and back to the café?” I asked, looking at them.

“Yeah—that’s child’s play.” Kish replied with a cocky smile.

“Then, can you please do it?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kish.

“What do we get out of it?” Kish asked with a coy smile.

“If you get all of us out of here now, I’ll give you a ten-second hug when we get back to café.” Ichigo sweetly offered, looking at him.

“Hmm… Ok, deal; I’m in.” Kish happily agreed.

“Yeah, let’s go. Everyone gather around together.” Pie instructed in a slightly annoyed tone.

Just like that, everything started spinning, and we were no longer in wherever it is we were.

We were now back at the café…


End file.
